Phoebe the two tone liar
by WOHOlarry
Summary: Phoebe the liar this whole time she tricked Gabby now next chapter find out if Zayn chooses Gabby or Perrie


Chapter 2

Phoebe is a two-tone liar

Phoebe finshed putting lip gloss on me she said "There all done you look perfect".It's been a year already I have been through rough that Zayn's not here to support me it get's harder and Phoebe has been there for me the most I love how she is there for at that I'm a professtional model my parents visit me often but there proud of let me tell you what happed this past year Me and Phoebe moved out of the ugly flat but we adored it and we boughet a new one with everything!.A pool, 5 bedrooms and an awesome remodeld , now that I go everywhere here in London One Direction are in every corner I learned how to move on I just don't mention Zayn he has his own life and I go with maybe he still loves me maybe is a chance I'm not going to I find Zayn I will have the constanely fighting and no communication.I have to leave Zayn and start at still follows me today and ask me about Zayn but I have to deal with.I looked through closet picked out a outfit and put it on while Phoebe was at work I went out of the house finding 2 photographers coming near me asking me "If Zayn still sees me".I kindly declined and moved on into the driveway I went inside me car and drove out while I look at the near drive mirror the photographers waving at me I waved back while I was driving I stopped at the red the black scar I had on my arm from the crash almost a year ago then I spotted a magazine and Zayn was on the cover and in quote said "I've struggled with fame and love".I began to cry because Zayn knew all this time he made a mistake I went out of the car and gave the guy 3 euros and then I had a bright flash into my eyes I was worried because I can already see it on headlines "GABBY STILL WANT'S ZAYN BACK BUT DOES HE WANT HER BACK?".I rushed into my car and Zayn would assume I'm trying to go back out with him maybe that would help him change his mind and dump Perrie or did I tell you decided to go out with a trashed barbie I think she uses him for fame.I don't want to be mean but come on he could do way more than , I started to drive I get this phone call from Phoebe and I answered it she said "Gabby, are you at the agency".I said "I'm almost there why?" She said "DON'T COME ZAYN IS HERE WITH PERRIE".I said "WHAT? WHY ARE THEY THERE?".She said "Perrie wants some stuff here for her tour with Little Mix".I said "Your telling me that Perrie needs stuff from Victoria Secret".She said "Looks like it" I said "Too bad I'm going there".I hanged up and drove faster and I drove inside the parking lot I saw it he had a new highlight in his hair and Zayn's hair parted in the front made me blush.I went inside and Zayn saw me and I tried to backout and then I said "Hi, good morning"and Perrie said "Hi, wait your that...".I closed my eyes and said in my mind "I hope she doesn't know that I was Zayn girlfriend".She said "Your my favorite model here I love all your outfits".I looked surpirsed at her and said "Thank you".I kinda relized she was nice but didn't look good with Zayn I was trying to head to the back and all of the sudden all I hear is "Gabby,Gabby,Gabby,Gabby".I turn around and it was Zayn he grabbed me and went into my room where I usually put my makeup on.I said "ZAYN you have girlfriend you can't just pull me".I said "After, the night I almost died you werent't there for me Phoebe was the only one who helped me the nights I cried myslef to sleep you weren't there not even a text nothing".Zayn said "What? crash what are you talking about out I've been sending 5 letters each week and Phoebe told me you moved on and found somebody else".I paused for a second that's why everytime I asked about Zayn and she always said nothing.I said "Phoebe told me you didn't care - about me and you moved on"."That all changed until I saw you holding my Fablous magazine and I brong Perrie here to look at some stuff".I was shocked that Phoebe would lie to 's why Phoebe didn't want me to come I trusted her .I said "I'm sorry Zayn I'm sorry" Zayn said "It's alright just tell me do you still love me".I said "Of, course I do but I'm with Perrie now".Zayn left my room I started to cry as my tears escaped through my face.I looked at the mirror I was mad I throw my vase and then Phoebe rushed into my room and said "GABBY! WHAT HAPPEN ARE YOU OKAY CALM DOWN".I smacked Phoebe and I said "SINCE WHEN YOU MADE MY DECISIONS YOU JUST RUINED EVERYTHING".Phoebe said "WHATARE YOU TALKING ABOUT


End file.
